


Relieving Tension

by adevotedreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything quite as beautiful as a woman coming apart beneath his fingers, Tony did not know what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tension

If there was anything quite as beautiful as a woman coming apart beneath his fingers, Tony did not know what it was. Although a man could be a close second. Or some particularly difficult circuitry. But right now he was appreciating the beauty that was Pepper Potts, and that was something unique in and of itself.

Limbs spread out across the bed, still wearing a bra and underwear, Pepper was a site to behold.

“If you don’t start actually doing something I am going to schedule nine AM’s for the next week.”

“Patience is a virtue. The wait is half the fun.”

“I am not above taking things into my own hands.”

That was actually a tempting thought. Maybe another time.

In lieu of an answer, Tony crawled up and latched onto a nipple, gently taking it between his teeth and giving a strong suck. A sharp moan sounded from above him, and he smiled mentally. If he got his way, he was going to have Pepper making a lot more noise by the end of the night. With one hand he arched Pepper’s back to give him a better angle to work with; with his other hand he was gently swiping over her other nipple with the pad of his thumb. There was just enough pressure to keep it hard and interested, but not so much that it gave real pleasure. After a quick nip to the swell of her breast, Tony switched his mouth and his hand, turning to suck the other nub through the material of the bra.

“God Tony.” Still coherent. That was something he was going to have to fix. Pepper had deliciously sensitive breasts, a trait that he loved in women – it gave him so much more to work with. After another minute, Pepper’s hand, which had been tangled slightly in his hair, gave his head a push down. Time for a change of location.

Sliding down her body, Tony peppered kisses down her torso, stopping briefly on her bellybutton to tease it with his tongue. From there he moved further down, delivering gentle nips, hard enough to spark pleasure but not so hard to bruise, across both hip bones before coming to the apex of Pepper’s thighs. Today she was wearing an emerald green underwear set. The color was beautiful, emphasizing her pale skin. And the set was conservative, which somehow made it hotter. Pepper didn’t have to dress up in flimsy straps of fabric to be sexy. But best of all was that the color allowed for a perfect view of the wet spot that was evidence of Pepper’s arousal.

Smiling, he nuzzled her thighs with his nose, moving towards the center. God, he loved this. He slowly came to the spot where the panties were soaked through and inhaled. The movement of air caused Pepper to twitch slightly, trying to get some actual pressure from him. “Please Tony.”

He never could listen to a girl begging.

He dragged his nose up from the wet spot to the top of the lips. It was calculated pressure; just enough to be felt, but not nearly enough to get her off. He repeated this a couple of times, before switching tactics. Now he sucked each lip into his mouth, sucking through the underwear. A hand pushed at his head, trying to get him to do more than just tease. Well, it was only fair. Honestly, some of the things Pepper had been wearing out these last few weeks. But enough was enough.

He pulled up and away, which dragged out a small whine from the body beneath him. “Just a second, love.”

Reaching over, he pulled out a condom from the drawer and tossed it beside them for later. Then, turning back to Pepper, he unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties, bearing her to his eyes. She was delicately flushed down her neck and across her chest. Picture perfect specimen of female sexuality.

Leaning over, he stole in for a kiss. It was a little sloppy and wet, but perfect. Taking advantage of the slight distraction, he surprised her when he dragged him thumb across her clit. The reaction was perfect as she bucked up into his hands, seeking a more firm pressure. “I got you.” He dipped his fingers in and out of her, teasing touches slowly becoming more firm until the motion became a thrust. She was already so wet, the room was now perfumed with her scent. Two fingers became three, pumping in and out. Tucked into her neck, he mouthed along from ear to collarbone and back. With a change of angle, he got a panted moan that was approximately his name. Perfect aim every time. But he knew that this wasn’t enough for Pepper. She was on the edge, but wouldn’t go over. After a last suck behind her ear, he slid down to where his hand was, and then sucked at her clit, still stroking inside of her. Three long pulls with his mouth, with a hint of a swiping tongue and Pepper went over, keening out from the strong pressure.

He maintained the pressure on her clit, and kept moving his fingers through her orgasm, milking all the pleasure he could from her.

“Stop. Stop. It’s too much.” One last swipe with his tongue and he moved back up, sharing her taste with her.

They kissed slowly for several minutes, allowing her to calm down. Now that he had gotten her off though, his own arousal became a more pressing issue. Reaching over, he snagged the condom wrapper, ripped the edge, took the condom out and rolled it over himself.

“You good?”

Instead of replying, Pepper spread her legs wider to accommodate his hips and pulled him back into the kiss. Taking the request for what it was, Tony guided himself to her entrance and then pushed in. Hot and wet, it was perfect. Pepper’s arousal made it easier to slip inside, but the orgasm also made the channel tighten around him. He stood by what he said – nothing better in the world. Giving her a moment to adjust, he stilled.

“Come on, Tony. Move.”

With permission, he slowly pulled out and then slowly pushed back in.

“I know you can do better than that.”

“This might be for your benefit you know. After all that, I’m pretty close. And I wouldn’t want you to think that I was going to leave you hanging.”

Smiling, Pepper leaned up and kissed him softly. “Go ahead. I am probably not going to come again for a bit anyway.”

Receiving the go-ahead, Tony changed from the slow thrust, to a harder movement, focusing more on friction than angle. He hadn’t been lying about being worked up. After teasing Pepper for so long, he had just furthered his own arousal. After a couple of minutes, his thrusts became jerky, and then he stilled, spilling inside the condom with a groan. He held himself above her for a moment before pulling out and disposing of the used condom.

Crawling back into bed, he pulled the sheets over them and curled behind Pepper.

“So on a scale from 1 to-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Inquiring minds want to know.”

“Inquiring minds need to go to sleep.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be me falling asleep directly after sex?”

“If you had been up since 5 and have to be up in 6 hours then yes. But sadly I am the one who is working in this relationship. It was great sex Tony. Now we can cuddle. And sleep.”

“So cold.” He pulled her closer anyway, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. “JARVIS, lights please.”

“I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too Pep.”

It wasn’t the perfection relationship, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Het sex before, so comments on how I did would be great.


End file.
